The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a record carrier in the form of a tape, and in particular to such an apparatus having a drive shaft or capstan for the transport of the record carrier. Such a shaft or captan is rotatably journalled in two bearings which are spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction of the drive shaft and enable the drive shaft to be pivoted so as to adjust the angular position of said shaft relative to a reference surface, at least one of the two bearings being movable by means of an adjusting device. Such apparatus is for example known from the German Auslegeschrift No. 11 40 737, in which apparatus the adjusting device is constituted by an eccentric member, which can be fixed in the desired adjusting position by means of screws.
Adjusting the angular position of the drive shaft relative to the reference surface is necessary, in order to position the drive shaft in such a way that it exerts such a force on the record carrier which is moved by it, for example as a result of pressure against a pressure roller, that the record carrier during its transport is moved exactly in a predetermined direction. This accuracy of movement is of particular importance in such apparatus. In the known apparatus the device for adjusting the angular position of the drive shaft relative to the reference surface is comparatively complicated and adjustment demands a comparatively intricate operation.